


Aftertaste

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Seized, Relished, & Ruined [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dark Love, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mafia Association, Mafias, Obsession, Psychological, kidnap, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Xiumin lost touch with his childhood friend...after one single kiss shared between them...Chen never forgot...





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!!!^^

Chen stood outside one of the warehouses that he and his bestfriends slash associates managed under their efficacious and influential mafia syndicate. He wore a simple outfit of a black t-shirt and jeans with an expensive hooded leather jacket against his back. A pair of black colored Timberland boots upon his feet and black snapback twisted to the back over his head.

He felt as if he were a cat burglar trying to steal diamonds in the middle of the night. And in a way he kind of was. In view of that there was only one cut of diamond that he desired above all others. One that would soon be all his for the taking. The diamond of his eye that he's been searching for since the very day that they'd been first separated.

The cool night air was callous in its windiness as it swept past him. He was outside waiting for his ride. They had all just got out of a noncrucial meeting with Oh Se Hun. The man that was the Principal Crimelord over all of the factions of their organization.

At the meeting he had made his plans for tonight known. To which, luckily enough, Sehun did not bat an eye at. All considering their Crimelord's own situation within his own home, that is. And now that the syndicate knew of his plans for tonight, it was time for him to place them in to action.

Chen strode over to his own personal limousine right after its arrival. His Valet, who already inside of the limousine, got out of the vehicle to readily assist him. The Valet opened the back door for him and he eagerly stepped within it.

Leaning back against the Italian leather made seats, he directed the his Valet to give his Driver the location to his childhood friend's college just before the door was closed on to him. His Valet did as he was told before he got back in to the limousine on the passenger's side. The Driver speedily took off to the location was given.

The drive to the college was a long one. Aside from that all classes were most likely done for the day and his childhood friend might have already made his way home for the night. Then again, Chen didn't care about all of that. He only had one goal settling itself within his mind. And that would never change, no matter the venue.

The limousine quickly parked near the college which so happened to have been built across the street from a couple of bars, cafés, and restaurants. He had to admit that it was the ideal place to set up a business. College students were always eager to escape from their school life in order to just have a little bit of fun from off campus. The ideal pigs for the slaughter.

Chen waited in silence, observing as college students came and went from inside the college to all of the local establishments. None of them were his childhood friend. Kim Min Seok. Also known by his nickname Xiumin. Yet.

Becoming more impatient as time goes on, he gets out of the limousine without any assistance from his Valet. He keeps the door open so that he may lean against it as he continues waiting for Minseok intently and that's when he finally spots him amidst the crowd of students in the area. He was coming out of a karaoke bar with a few of his college friends and schoolmates.

They all filled the chilled night air with warmth and laughter as they sung and jested merrily with one another. Nevertheless, Chen's eyes only stayed transfixed upon one person's form the entire time. Almost, in heartstopping wonderment, just by the mere sight of the person he'd seeking heedlessly for all this time.

Minseok parted from his friends with a wave, opting to head home alone. He began walking in the direction of Chen's limousine unbeknownst to him. His head held down whilst an adorable cherry red blush heating up his cheeks as he treads home.

He was still mortified from all of his friends challenging him to an embarrassing sing off back at the karaoke bar. Which, he'd won every single time someone went up against him, by the way. He had to admit that with all the winning he had been doing that he had quite surprisingly enjoyed himself.

He was so immersed inside his inner thoughts that he did not realize that he would be walking pass someone from his actual past. That is until that person actually spoke to him for the first time in a long while and in that same wonderful long-familiar drawl from all those years foregone, "My, what a very long time it has been since we last met, Kim Min Seok..."

At the sound of that voice, Minseok let out a grasp, turning back around to face the person that had called out to him. His facial features displaying his surprise as stood there stock-still in his shock. His childhood friend, Kim Jong Dae, was standing right in front of him, his limousine in the background. After so many years had passed them by, only he had grown up.

He was a man. He was no longer a boy. No, he was completely different. The boy he knew was long gone. This person was all testosterone, prowess, and brawn. He had a dangerous grace surrounding him now. Yes, this person was someone that he knew he should stay away from.

Minseok felt uneasy as the latter finally decided to walk up to him as his Valet came up behind him to shut the limousine door after he had walked away from it. With a charming smile adorning his handsome features. He didn't have a chance- to react- to scream- to run- to do anything at all when a wet cloth reeking of chloroform came in to contact with his nose and mouth.

He took in the strong potent smell saturating the cloth in a few deep breaths before fainting to the dark surroundings of his own mind. Chen caught him in his embrace in time, once his body had began to fall back to the ground. He was gently picked up and carried away to the place that would now be his new home with his once childhood friend.

* * *

In a lethargic and stuporous manner, Minseok sat up on the bed he was laid down upon, after he had awakened. He began to slowly move his body up against the headboard of the bed while trying to survey the surroundings of the bedroom that he had been place in.

The bedroom was immersed in blood red all save for the bed. Ivory colored sheets perfectly aligned the bed. His heart skipped a few beats when the realization that he was not within his own home began to set in.

After noticing that, his gaze fell upon his completely bare physique. The only thing that he wore upon his clothesless body was a diamond incised black metallike collar. His dusty colored nipples were peaked in such a sinful way. His penis jutted, firm, and taut against his lower abdomen. It glistened with a smooth slickness.

At the sight of himself like that, Minseok began to take in the sensations his body had been otherwise preoccupied with when he was unconscious and incognizant. He realized that he was wet. Oh, so very wet deep inside of himself. A warm slickness leaked out of him as the sphincter of his anus contracted at the knowledge of it all.

He knew then that he had been stretched down there. In fact he could still feel the phantom ache of whoever's fingers that have been shoved up inside of him. Despite all of  that, he could tell that his virginity was still intact. In spite of this, he knew that tonight it would no longer remain with him.

Nonetheless, he was still both mentally and physically indisposed. And he couldn't seem to get wits about him again. His terror mounted as the last thing he remember from before he was knocked out slowly came back to the forefront of his mind. Jongdae's image hovered around inside of his head. And a gasp of utter surprise escaped from in between his parted lips.

He couldn't believe it. His old childhood friend had kidnapped him. A fact that he still did not understand and for a reason that he was not sure of. Panic had begun to set deep within to his blood as he started to rise from his place upon the bed, one of his feet almost touching the blood red carpeted floor.

That is the moment when the door to the bedroom he was being held in, slowly opened and Jongdae took a emergent step inside. Minseok then takes one of the sheets upon the bed and wraps it protectly around his naked form, even though he knows that it is futile. Bearing in mind the fact that, Jongdae has already had his full of his body.

All of a sudden, the panicky feeling that had began to rise inside of him faltered in to complete nothingness bit by little bit. Consciously, he watched as Jongdae walk up to the edge of the bed. The bedroom door shutting close quietly behind him after he does.

Minseok asked, confusion still written upon his features, after he finally decides to speak with his captor, "Jongdae? What's going on with you? Why did you kidnap me?"

Jongdae spoke again, a bitter laugh rushing through his voice, "It's funny that you should ask that my sweet Minnie. It really is. It's breaks my heart that you don't remember your promise to me. It truly does."

Minseok asked, head slightly tilted to express his pure confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about! What promise?"

Jongdae let out on a dutiful sigh, prowling around the end of the bed towards the love of his life, "The one you gave me when you first sealed our lips together. No, it was the essence of our souls joined together by our simple press of lips. The promise that you and I will be together as long we still took in breath upon this earth."

Minseok enquired with a hard frown creased in the middle of his forehead, "What are you talking about? I made no such promise with you! That kiss meant nothing! I was only trying to help you calm down. There was nothing more to it, Jongdae, you have got to believe me! Would I ever lie to you?"

Jongdae chuckled softly as he reached downwards in order for him to get a grasp on Minseok so that he could pull him in to his awaiting arms, their lips a close breath apart, "No. I do not believe you. I will not believe you! I will never believe you, because I know that you are lying to me right now! You. Are. Mine. You cannot say otherwise or I will make the remainder of your life with me a mere miserable existence."

Minseok uttered on a hiss, brown eyes darkening as he took in their meaning whilst trying to escape from the other male's very tight grasp on his person, "And what do you mean exactly by the remainder of my life with you?"

"It is exactly as I have stated it to be. You remain by my side until the reaper of death sees fit to disunite us. You are mine now to utilize as I deem appropriate for me, Kim Min Seok." Jongdae declared ardently with a glare of his own making set back at the other male, a clear warning falling from his lips as well, "And I will never ever let you forget that."

After those words left from Jongdae's parted lips, he let go of his hold upon Minseok's nude form, witnessing as it fell back against the bed. A benighted ominously foreboding laugh escapes the confines of his throat when he turns toward the bedroom door. His back the only view Minseok can receive of him now.

"Wait! No! Let me go! Please, you can't keep me here! My family will search for me. And they will find me." Minseok begged and pleaded, cried and thrashed upon the bed as he watched his captor finally head towards the bedroom door. His fear unbearably rushing through him as he does.

"Oh, I'm counting on it, sweetness." Jongdae said once he outstretched a hand to open the bedroom door right in front of him, stepping over the threshold when the door open, whispering words his farewell with a forewarning, "See you tonight, my love..."

* * *

Minseok laid curled upon the bed on his side. His unclothed back to the door. The bedroom's air too frigid against his skin when there was no blanket to block it. He could not get any sleep. And he could not tell if it was dark outside yet. The bedroom he had been placed in did not allow it.

He tried to ignore the sound of the bedroom opening. Or the fact that someone had entered at all. He just wanted the entire world disappear and make sure that it took him with it. He knew who his visitant was and that in the eyes of Jongdae, he was something more than beautiful. He was simply exquisite.

He could feel the other male towering over him. He took in a few deep breaths when one of Jongdae's hands touched the bare side of his hip. His heatless flesh trembling beneath the moving path of the other's hand before he pushed him to lay upon his back.

His body slender on full display. The nipples of his chest were peaked and inured from the frosty air inside the bedroom. His maleness pillowing in between his thighs while he laid.

He was still a virgin. He'd never had a girlfriend before. Or a boyfriend for that matter. Even so, he knew that what Jongdae was doing would never be close to the terms courting or dating.

His eyes slowly lock on to Jongdae's eerily smirking face as the other male continues to roam his hands upon contour of his naked frame. And after Jongdae removed his hand from his body, he knew what was to take place next. Watched helplessly as Jongdae began removing his clothes from his own body. Felt when he climbed in to the bed with him, and then moved his body in between his legs after he had parted them.

Jongdae leaned down, finally pressing his lips against Minseok's parting lips, not giving him the chance refuse him or try and talk him out of their joining. He was licking within Minseok's soft pillowy mouth with his own hungry tongue. He took in all of the soft gasps that Minseok made every now and then at his touch, after he had shimmied a hand in between their pressed bodies to take the other's maleness in his hold.

He abruptly broke off their shared kiss when his hunger for more could wait no more, a connection of saliva still between them. Carefully moving their bodies around, Jongdae slowly directed his other hand down towards the cleft of Minseok's ass, fingers at the ready pressed up against the other male’s twitching virgin heat. He pressed them against Minseok's rim, feeling the resistance set out for him there before pulling his hand back.

He motioned to his side of the bed grabbing a small black bottle of lubricant to make their joining easier on the other. He wanted him to enjoy it just as much he would in as little pain as was allotted to him. He uncapped the bottle of lubricant, squirting a clear thick substance in to hand. Afterwards, moving the substance around his fingers in order to warm it up a bit. All before he moved his hand back in between their bodies to get to Minseok's puckered rim.

"J-jongdae~" Minseok let out a gasp of pain at the other's name as he was breached by two slicked fingers, both long and thick within him. He feel every slip and slide Jongdae made throughout all of pain. He was stroking his insides, opening him up for the first of many joinings between the two of them.

Soon up to four of Jongdae's fingers deep inside of him, all moving together whilst his stiff maleness happily dribbled precum on his lower stomach between them. And at the sight of this, Jongdae dislodged his fingers from within Minseok's tight wet heat. Subsequently, he felt the head of Jongdae's lube slicked cock replaced the fingers inside of him altogether in just one thrust. The penetration was acute agony for him at first, because Jongdae's cock was huge.

He had felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside. He could feel as blood dripped from out of his newly claimed opening. And everything hurt even once Jongdae actually set a pace within him. He withered and whimpered and whined with every stroke Jongdae made within him, holding on to him with tight clenched hands whilst they moved together.

Jongdae was inexorable in his movements, hammering deep in to Minseok’s core, prodding against the other's prostate with his every thrust. Beneath the onslaught, Minseok could only lie back take it. And over time his cries of pain transitioned to wails of pleasure as Jongdae's cock worked him in fast deep strokes.

It wasn't that long before Minseok came undone underneath his body with an outcry. His warm translucent essence thick upon his lower stomach whilst his body trembled in the aftershocks of their joining. And Jongdae beamed at this before following suit, in the end, on a harsh growl of mine. His own semitransparent ejaculate flooding deep inside the tepid cavity of the other's body when he does.

He falls to Minseok's side with mindful and very gradual movements as he does before slowly gathering the latter's body in to his hold after he realizes that the other had already lost consciousness. He presses a gentle kissed against his forehead as he holds him close. He was never going to let him go. And Minseok just had to get used to that, because as of this night, Jongdae was now his entire life.


End file.
